So a Pilot and an Officer Crash Their Ship
by Blitzindite
Summary: Another shot hit the ship dead center in the back. The entire thing jolted violently. Blaring warnings—he needed to land this thing. Now. (Star Wars/JSE Egos Crossover)


**Warnings:** _Swearing, Crash-Landing, Guns  
__Star Wars/JSE Egos Crossover  
Characters: Jackieboy Man, Jameson Jackson_

_(( this seemed like a good prompt for breaking in the SW AU! :D I'm still undecided on why Jackie and Jameson are together—some sort of job/mission, just not sure _what_ job/mission yet, that needed both of their skill sets. The AU is set after the Empire Fell, but the two don't get along at the start for one reason: Jackie was a Rebel pilot, Jameson an Imperial officer. Whoops. / note: the longer they have to work together, the more like the Jackie and Jameson we know they'll become; they're just a little rough around the edges rn ^^" ))_

* * *

"Would you just help me?"

"I already told you I am no gunner!"

Jackie grit his teeth and elbowed the other man away from the console. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to hearing a human speak with the aid of a vocoder and he swore it had already startled him a few times.

"Look, I don't _care _if you've never gunned for a ship before. I need _help _and the droid isn't programmed for this!"

Why did he have to be paired with Jackson for this job? The human should have just stayed in his cell while Jackie was paired with someone more…more _agreeable._

The ship jolted as a shot grazed its top.

"Get down there and man the goddamn gun!"

Jackson lunged out of his seat and gave it a harsh shove so that it spun in circles, then stormed out of the cockpit. Former officer not used to being ordered around, eh? Let alone by a lowly _pilot? _Hah. Not my fault, Jackie thought with a roll of his eyes. Jackson had known what to expect when he was released from his cell with very strict rules laid out in front of him. Very strict rules he'd _agreed to. _

He could hear Jackson muttering over the comm as he started messing with the gun, finally figured out how to aim and shoot it. Former officer has to get his hands dirty for once, what a concept, the pilot thought. This is ridiculous.

"Quit whining and _shoot._"

Jackie's eyes shifted from the dark space beyond their ship to the radar showing the pursuing pirates. He could hear the man's shots, but the blip on the radar wasn't changing direction even slightly.

Jameson Jackson was missing every. Goddamn. Shot.

"How 'bout you try aiming _at their ship?!_"

"_I _am _trying!"_

"Not hard enough, obviously!"

Another shot hit the ship dead center in the back. The entire thing jolted violently. Somewhere behind him, Jackie could hear the medical droid stumble and catch itself against a wall. Blaring warnings—he needed to land this thing. _Now. _They were close enough to the nearest planet to make it without needing their damaged hyperdrive.

The next thing he knew, Jackie was waking up to a pounding head with their ship smoking around him. He groaned and pushed himself away from the console. Check the droid, find Jackson and make sure he's not too badly injured. The ship was ripped open on one side; the pirates had followed their crash and raided the ship while Jackie was unconscious. Maybe he'd looked dead to them so they hadn't bothered with—

Except that his blaster was gone. Great. Taken right out of its holster.

Pressing a hand over his forehead, Jackie leaned over the hatch to the gun. Jackson had been thrown from his seat and was trying to wake himself up, but…well, _looked _no worse for wear, but Jackie was no expert. Check the ship, get the droid down there to check on Jackson.

Their credits were gone, their weapons, their…_the droid._ They'd taken the droid, too?!

Creaking metal startled him.

Jackson's head appeared over the hatch leading down to the gun. He was glaring. Of course he was. "I thought you were a pilot." Despite the vocoder, it was obvious he would have growled through his teeth if he could.

"Our engine was compromised! I landed us without blowing us up, didn't I?"

"And now the droid is gone. We _need _that—"

"No thanks to your shooting."

"_My _shooting? What about _your _flying, Mann?"

"I wouldn't have even _needed _to perform a crash-landing if you'd just hit your target!"

Jackson pulled himself to his feet, clearly favoring one leg. "We need to find that droid. _Before _it is destroyed or has its memory wiped."

"You think?" Jackie pinched the bridge of his nose, then threw his hands up. "Where do we even _begin _to look?"

"They are _pirates, _Mann. All we need is the nearest bar."


End file.
